Dead Man Walking
by Detective Trotter
Summary: What if things went differently at Monkswell Manor for Georgie and Kathy Corrigan? Story told in script format with songs based on Heathers: The Musical.


_**Scene I**_

[When the lights come up, GEORGIE is towering over KATHY, who sits in the armchair, center, in the living room. They stare at each other for a moment.]

**GEORGIE:**

Kathy? What are you doing here?

**KATHY:**

Oh, Georgie- I wish to God I had never come here!

**GEORGIE:**

[Drawing his gun and pointing it at her] Don't you tell anyone. You can't do anything to stop me. They killed Jimmy, because he wasn't strong enough. But I'm strong enough. I killed Mrs. Stanning, and Mrs. Boyle. I'm going to kill Mrs. Ralston. Jimmy would be proud. He would be happy that I avenged him!

**KATHY:**

Would he? Would he, Georgie? [She stands]

_I wish Jimmy had been a little stronger_

_I wish he'd stayed around a little longer_

_I wish Stanning was good_

_I wish grown-ups understood_

_I wish we'd left before_

_They convinced you life was war!_

_I wish you'd come with me-_

**GEORGIE:**

I wish you'd go and leave me be!

[Frightened, KATHY backs away from GEORGIE's gun, and he paces towards her.]

**GEORGIE:**

That's right. Into the drawing room. You're going to stay there so you can't say anything.

[She nods, eyes wide but also sad, and backs into the drawing room, stage right. GEORGIE closes the door after her and he hears her lock it from the inside. GEORGIE is left standing alone in the living room. He looks terrified. He slowly withdraws a revolver from his overcoat and holds it in front of him with shaking hands. Everything the woman, who he now knows is his sister, said has changed the way he's thinking. He now knows that she is right.]

**GEORGIE:**

_I wanted to be strong for those who loved me_

_I let my anger fester and infect me_

_My solution was a lie_

_No one there deserved to die_

_Except for me and the monster I created_

[GEORGIE turns, and sees his younger brother JIMMY, a hallucination who has entered stage left, standing there, and he addresses him now.]

_And so Jimmy, I'm a dead man walking_

_It's done for me, I'm a dead man walking_

_Just listen to them yell-_

_It's one more song and then farewell!_

_Three blind mice in hell_

_With a dead man walking!_

[He tucks the gun away again. Then he sinks onto the couch stage left. JIMMY pauses a moment before backing out. Blackout.]

_**Scene II**_

[When the lights come up, GEORGIE is in the same spot, but he rises from the couch angrily.]

**GEORGIE:**

_They let him die like he was trash_

_For that they should be be dead-_

_But! But! But!_

_What if rather by the cops_

_I was the one who killed them instead!_

[Directed toward KATHY, still locked in the drawing room]

_These assholes are the key!_

_They're keeping you away from me!_

_They made you blind, messed your mind_

_But I can set you free!_

_He left me and I fell apart,_

_I punched the wall and cried—_

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

_Then I found it changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!_

_And so I built a wall_

_Inside this house there'll be a brawl_

_Let's guarantee that every one of them will fall!_

_I was meant to be strong!_

_We were meant to avenge him!_

_Don't give up on me now!_

_Finish what we've begun!_

_I was meant to be strong!_

_So with my hands around her neck, I'll hold her till she dies—_

_Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!_

_Just like in the nursery rhyme_

_I'll tell the tale explaining why they died-_

[GEORGIE whistles "Three Blind Mice", then continues.]

_We'll watch the snow fall from the sky_

_Bring me my skis,_

_And we'll fly!_

_No need to sit and wait 'til the police arrive!_

_I was meant to be strong!_

_We were meant to avenge him!_

_I can't make this alone!_

_Finish what we've begun!_

_We were meant to avenge him!_

_This is all that I need!_

_They carved open my heart!_

_Can't just leave me to bleed!_

[He runs to the locked drawing room door, pulling on it desperately]

_Kathy, open the—open the door, please_

_Kathy, open the door._

_Kathy, can we not fight anymore_

_Please? Can we not fight anymore?_

_Kathy, sure, you're scared,_

_I've been there. I can set you free!_

_Kathy, don't make me come in there!_

_I'm gonna count to three!_

One! Two! Fuck it!

[He kicks open the door only to find Kathy on sprawled on the table, looking like she has been choked to death by her own scarf- by herself.]

Oh my god! No- Kathy!

_Please don't leave me alone_

_You were all I could trust_

_I can't do this alone_

_Still I will if I must!_

[He runs back into the living room, shutting the door behind him. Blackout.]

_**Scene III**_

[Lights up.]

**GEORGIE:**

Mrs. Ralston? Mrs. Ralston!

[MOLLIE hurries into the room from upstage, looking frazzled.]

**MOLLIE:**

Yes, what is it? Do you know who the murderer is?

**GEORGIE:**

Yes, I know.

**MOLLIE:**

Well, who is it?

**GEORGIE:**

You should know, Mrs. Ralston. I'm Georgie. I'm Jimmy's brother Georgie!

[MOLLIE starts, looking at him in fear as he points his gun at her. She gapes silently at him.]

**MOLLIE: **

That revolver will make an awful lot of noise.

**GEORGIE:**

I daresay it will. Better do it the old fashioned way, and take you by the neck. [He walks around behind her and covers her mouth with one hand, the other lingering on the back of MOLLIE's neck.] The last little mouse caught in the trap. You'd better not scream Mrs. Ralston. [He wraps his arm around her neck and she lets out a muffled and choked scream against his other hand. Suddenly, the door to the drawing room flies open and KATHY comes running on, very much alive.]

**KATHY:**

Georgie! [GEORGIE's head snaps around to look at her.] Let go of her! [Almost in a trance, he obeys. MOLLIE leaps up, but all too quickly he aims the gun at her and she sits down shakily.]

**GEORGIE:**

Kathy… You were dead…

**KATHY:**

[With tears in her eyes.] No, Georgie, you just thought I was. You need to come with me.

[GEORGIE is still in a trance. A flashback; everything freezes around him and he steps away from KATHY, staring at YOUNG KATHY who has entered stage right from the drawing room and is crying.]

**GEORGIE:**

[Kneeling in front of YOUNG KATHY]

_They made you cry_

_But that will end tonight_

_You are the only thing that's right _

_About this broken world_

_Go on and cry_

_But when the morning comes_

_We'll burn it down and then_

_We'll build the world again_

_Your love is god_

[YOUNG KATHY backs out of the room and GEORGIE retreats back to where he was. Everyone unfreezes and KATHY looks at him in concern.]

**KATHY:**

You okay?

**GEORGIE:**

_I was alone_

_I was a frozen lake_

_And now you've melted me away-_

_See now I'm crying too._

_You're not alone_

**KATHY:**

_You're not alone-_

**GEORGIE:**

_And when the morning comes_

**KATHY:**

_When the morning comes-_

**GEORGIE:**

_We'll burn away the fear_

_And raise our city here_

**KATHY:**

_Georgie, please just hear-_

**GEORGIE:**

_Your love is god…_ [He pulls away from KATHY and wraps his hands around MOLLIE's neck again, tightening his hold with every word.]

_I can hunt and kill them thrice_

_I'm what killed the three blind mice_

_Grownups can do what they want to do_

_The three blind mice_

_Will turn to dust_

_They'll die because I say they must-_

[With a final squeeze, MOLLIE dies]

**KATHY:**

What the fuck have you done?

[JIMMY enters, a hallucination, and GEORGIE turns to him]

**GEORGIE:**

_It was for you_

_I'd trade my life for yours_

_We'll make them disappear_

_We'll plant our garden here…_

_Your love is god_

_Your love is god_

_Your love is god_

_Your love is god_

[To KATHY]

_Your love is god_

**KATHY:**

_Don't do this- God!_

**GEORGIE:**

_Your love is god_

**KATHY & JIMMY:**

_Don't do this- God!_

**GEORGIE:**

_Your love is god!_

[Blackout.]

_**Scene IV**_

[When the lights comes up, GEORGIE is in the cellar, center, facing upstage. There is a spotlight on him but nothing else. KATHY enters stage right, and stops short when she sees him. A light is fixed on her as well.]

**KATHY:**

Georgie! What are you doing? Please, come with me! I'll take you somewhere where they'll look after you. Where you can't do any more harm.

**GEORGIE:**

No. Leave me, Kathy.

**KATHY:**

I won't. You killed those people, and I have to make sure you will never kill again.

**GEORGIE:**

[Harshly] Killing them didn't bring Jimmy back! Only I can do that. But don't worry. I'm already taking care of that.

**KATHY:**

No- Georgie- nothing can bring Jimmy back. I- we can help you-

**GEORGIE:**

_I am damaged,_

_Far too damaged._

_I'm too broke beyond repair._

[He backs up, and the spotlight follows him to reveal a noose hanging from the ceiling and a tall stool behind it, which he steps onto.]

_Stick around here,_

_Make things better._

_I was beaten fair and square._

[He slips the noose around his neck and stands very still.]

_Please stand back now._

[KATHY takes a tentative step back, reluctant to leave.]

_Little further._

_Don't know what this thing will do._

_Hope you miss me-_

[To JIMMY who has been revealed stage left with a spotlight]

_Don't dismiss me._

_And know it was all for you._

_I'll trade my life for yours._

**KATHY:**

_Oh my god…_

**GEORGIE:**

[To KATHY]

_And once I disappear_

**KATHY:**

_Wait, hold on-_

**GEORGIE:**

_Clean up the mess down here_

**KATHY: **

_Not this way!_

**GEORGIE:**

[Alternatingly to JIMMY and then KATHY]

_Your love is god_

_Your love is god_

_Your love is god_

_Your love is god_

**KATHY:**

[With tears in her eyes, but with head held eye and without crying]

Say hi to God.

[GEORGIE steps off his stool and the noose tightens around his neck. He dies. The spotlights go out on JIMMY and GEORGIE together, leaving just KATHY illuminated. Blackout.]


End file.
